Lurking In The Corridors
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Moments after Lupin takes the Marauder's Map from Harry, he decided to use it to his advantage and track down the Potion's Master. Snape/Lupin Slash!


Severus Snape has always been on Remus' bad side, but slowly he's became overrun with guilt. He admits what the Marauders tried to do to him was quite foolish and stupid, but he's never told him that. Ever since he became a Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts he's became infatuated with Snape. Every time he got within seven feet of the other Professor, he got cold chills that left him confused for the moment. Remus thought that was out of feeling guilty that the Marauders almost killed him. Now that he's taken the Marauder's Map back from Harry, he can search for and find him in no time. "I solumnly swear that I am up to no good," Remus said boldly and spread out the map as the ink appeared. Currently, Snape was making his late at night rounds through the school, and Harry was at the door to the Gryffindor room. Lupin slipped out of the door, a slight smirk on his face. He instantly chanted out, _"__Lumos!" _A bright light lit up from the tip of his wand, keeping it low to avoid waking up the portraits on the walls. He snuck quickly, turning corner after corner until finally, he saw that Snape was just around the next bend. Lupin slowed his steps, stuffed the map away, whispered the Wand-Extingishing charm,and began creeping nearer and nearer until he was within five feet of him. Severus was completely unaware until Remus spoke, "What's Severus Snape still up to? Looking to see if I let Black in?"

"Ah!" He said in surprise, spinning around, wand in hand, _"Lumos!"_ As soon as he saw Lupin, he jumped, "Gah, don't scare me like that." Severus' eyes flickered with obvious fear before narrowing with frustration. Remus smirked, trying not to snicker, but he noticed and sneered, "What's so funny, Remus?"

"Nothing, just thinking about that piece of parchment and what it said about you. Anyways, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to say I'm sorry for everything the Marauders did you to. Even if I wasn't in on their last plan, I want you to know I feel horrible about that." He said, sighing. Once again the chills hit him, appearently not coming from guilt. A tight knot formed in his stomach and he walked closer to the Potion's Master, "I just wanted you to know."

Severus gritted his teeth, "Look, I don't care if you're sorry. You weren't even part of that plan. If there's anyone I want to get vengence on it's Sirius." The way he spoke made Remus shudder horribly. Oh how he wanted his affection! After all, that was forever ago when the Marauders did that. Even though, in secret, Remus hated the jokes they played on Snape, he never told them to knock it off.

"Severus, look. You're better than that. I know you are. Don't sink to our foolish level and try to get back at us. Just let it go, please." He said, walking closer with a sparkle in his eyes. "Trust me, this goes way above your head. Sirius isn't trying to kill Harry-"

"Rubbish!" Snape scoffed, "Believe me, if I was Sirius I'd be aching to strangle the life out of him-"

Lupin's jaw dropped at the furious vibe in his voice. Once again, Remus tried to tell it out, but Snape cut him off, "Severus, you have it wrong-"

"More lies. I know exactly what you're up to. I knew what Quirrell was up to, and now you." Snape's eyes sent a look of pure rage, and he put his wand to the other Professor's chin, "If you think I won't go to Dumbledore about this, you're damn wrong!" He got up in Remus' face, who responded by drawling back a little. "Is that a look of fear registered on your face?"

His face started to burn, Severus' lips nearly five inches from his. Remus tensed up and shouted, _"Expelliarmus!"_ Snape's wand went flying into the darkness. Before Severus could even react and without warning, Lupin pushed him to the wall and kissed his lips. To his amazement, Snape deepened the kiss. Reaching his hand up into Lupin's soft hair, Snape pushed against him, pulling him even closer. They pecked on each other's lips until Remus felt Snape's lips pulling away.

"I-I really should go..." Severus muttered and made a break for it. He grabbed his wand off the ground, glanced back at Lupin, and walked on after extinguishing the light from his wand. Remus got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and headed back to his classroom.

* * *

**Let me know if I should continue :L I may already continue for the heck of it, but I'd like to find some people who actually think I should.**

**:D Farewell and thanks for reading! :3 You guys are the best.**


End file.
